Many convenient toilet or paper rolls are placed or replaced on cylindrical roll holder members that fit within a preformed center hole within the toilet or paper roll. Normally, spring biased members on the two opposite ends of the roll holder act to keep protruding end roll holder tab members in an extended position. By depressing one or both of these tab members, the roll holder may be rotatably horizontally mounted in a second holder for the roll holder which second holder is fixed to a vertical wall surface or other stationary surface. Thus, a user must first insert into the toilet paper's center hole the roll holder and then depress one of the tab members to mount the roll. This mounting procedure requires a certain degree of flubbing with both the toilet paper roll and its roll holder in order to mount both of them on the second holder. In addition to requiring some effort, there is always the possibility that the mobile detachable roll holder may be lost or stolen. Experience in hotels and motels has indicated an unwarranted disappearance of these toilet paper roll holders.
In the past other types of toilet paper roll holders have been proposed. With one earlier type end notches are formed on one end of the toilet paper roll which notches engage a male coupling member projecting from the periphery of a holding drum. In another earlier toilet paper roll, the paper adjacent the core is cut away to define a bearing wall that engages a supporting bearing. Still another type of roll towel dispenser utilizes a pair of diametrically aligned axial pin openings formed on one roll end surfaces. Mounted in these pin openings are two rotatably end roll holders at least one of which has inwardly facing members to engage a pair of pin end openings. A more recent coreless toilet paper roll has alternate radial corners and inwardly bulged portions.
The present invention relates to improved end mountings for a combined paper roll and its holder that is inexpensive to manufacture and totally compatible with existing stationary paper roll mounts to provide for the elimination of the conventional toilet or towel paper spring biased roll holder all as will be described in detail hereafter.